America: Dodging Dissolution
by UnfathomableDreams
Summary: America is in big debt. Some of the countries want to dissolve him. Can the Axis and Allies save him? Or will the rest of the world win? PolxLiet, AmeriCan, LatLiech, and many, many more! Some bad language, and suggested things...
1. Chapter 1

The Takeover: Chapter 1

"Obviously, Alfred will be given back to me." Antonio make a tsking noise. "I ruled him first." Norway slammed his fists down on the table, anger clearly boiling in his eyes.

"You know the Vikings got there first!" Denmark started to argue against Norway's point, but the other country grabbed his tie and choked him- for the second time today. Denmark really had to learn to stop wearing those ties.

"But, we have so many people there, too!" China spoke up, motioning wildly between his siblings- Japan was notably absent from the group of China's charges- to strengthen his point.

"And we don't!" Austria spat. Switzerland, Hungary, and Lichtenstein were standing behind him. Liechtenstein clung uselessly to Vasche's jacket, his arm curled around her. Tears stung at her cheeks.

"Shh, mien liebe," Switzerland stroked her hair, "I'm sorry. I know you hate meetings like this, but you're too old to exclude now."

"I don't want Mr. America to die!" Liechtenstein sobbed, glancing around at all the other countries. Her jade-colored eyes were filled with tears. Almost every single country felt their heart break a little at the sight of one of their youngest in such distress. Everyone was silent for a moment, watching as Liechtenstein pulled away from her brother, much to Switzerland's dismay.

"I-i-it's okay, L-Lili." Everyone's gaze turned to Latvia as he walked closer, holding something in his hand. He fidgeted for a moment, looking out of place with so many eyes upon him. "I-I know it d-doesn't help much," Latvia was shaking fiercely, "b-but I t-thought you might like t-this. I p-put it in f-food dye before I d-dried it." From his hand, Latvia produced a purple daisy hair clip. "The d-daisy is a v-very special flower in my country. It's one of our national s-symbols…" Liechtenstein looked at him, the tears starting to disappear. She took the daisy with a small smile, placing it just over her ribbon in her hair. She stepped forward suddenly, giving Latvia a huge hug.

"Thank you, Ravis!" Lili laughed, seeming to forget why she was even so upset just moments ago. She glanced at herself in one of the big mirrors that was located in the hallway, fascinated at how closely the daisy's color matched her hair ribbon. She smiled wider, kissing Latvia's forehead. "It's so pretty!"

Vasche, on the other hand, was outraged. "I'll kill him!" Vasche growled. Roderich and Feliks moved quickly to hold him back. "Latvia! Stay away from my sister!" He snarled, flailing as his two friends dragged him off to the corner of the room, the three of them conversing quietly. Latvia and Lili both turned beet red, a small smile crossing both their faces. 'I'm sorry.' Latvia murmured, stepping back to where Estonia and Lithuania were standing. Lili returned to where Hungary was standing.

Suddenly, Greece sat up from his slumber, looking around frantically. "I hate to interrupt," Greece looked around, seeing Lili and Latvia's faces, and an outraged Vasche, "…whatever just happened here. But, where is Japan?"

Everyone looked around, seeming confused. "A better question is," Finland began.

"Wh're th' ax's 'nd the all's?" Sweden finished, murmuring in his characteristic way. Poland stepped into the room, looking uncharacteristically flustered and disheveled.

"Like, totally sorry we're like, late." Poland bit his lip. His voice was coming out at about a hundred miles an hour. "We, like, totally went out on a hack." Lithuania came in right after him, looking equally embarrassed.

"W'nt horseb'ck r'd'ng ye'h 'ight." Sweden smirked. Finland smacked his arm and reminded him to be nice. Sweden rolled his eyes and widened them again when Poland turned on him, seeming extremely angry.

"Look," Poland growled, slamming his hands on the table, "just because you, like, totally have a bad sense of fashion and like, never get it from Finland doesn't mean you get to like, take it out on me!"

"Shut up! Oh my god. I swear, if you two don't shut up I'm going to stuff you in a blender and make jerky to serve at the next meeting!" Iceland growled, slamming his hand down on the table. They all went silent.

"Thank you." Roderich cleared his throat. "I think we need to split up and go look for these missing countries." Austria suggested. "European countries will go together. African, Island, and Nordic countries will look together. Middle Easter and Asian countries will go together." He stood. The group got together. Australia stood alone in the middle of all of them.

"Where do I-" His brother, Hong Kong, quickly stepped forward and shoved him to where the African, Island, and Nordic nations were gathered.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you? Honestly," Hong Kong snarled, returning to his group. Vasche spoke up.

"Europe will go west. Asia and Eurasian countries go east. Nordics, your group foes North. Everyone got it? Poland! You're _not_ an Island! … I don't care how 'totally awesome' Seychelles' hair is! Get back in your own group! Okay- Greece! What are you doing? We don't have time TIME for a nap! God dammit! Everyone just split up and go!" Austria spat.

And so, the mission started. It was simple enough. America had to be found and dissolved. But just where were the Allies and Axis housing him?

"Alfie?" Canada walked into his brother's room. Alfred was sprawled out on his bed, looking extremely uncomfortable. He was paled and flushed, and the blankets were strewn all over the edge of the bed and the floor. "Alfred…" Canada's voice was filled with worry, his violet eyes gazing down at his brother's sorry state.

"Cana- Mathieu… the room is too hot. Please, help me…" America begged hoarsely, reaching a hand out for Canada's arm. It was freezing, and he recoiled. "C-Canada!" America coughed. "Your arm is freezing! Were you just outside?" Mathieu hesitated.

"You had a fever- so I went and got snow and made you a snow cone." Mathieu took a small cup of ice, which was tinted green, and handed it to him. "Green apple is still your favorite, right?" Alfred's eyes widened.

"How… do you remember that, dude? We… haven't had snow cones since we were kids." America looked confused.

"It's your favorite," Canada smiled weakly, "because it's sour with just a tint of sweet. Just like Big Brother England." Canada glanced back when he heard a ruckus coming from the hallway. He motioned for America to lie back down, which he did. Canada turned around; glaring fiercely at the door and reaching for a small hunting knife that he kept on his dresser. Suddenly, Francis and Arthur came running in and shoved him out of the way. Canada let out a small yelp, losing his balance and falling, hitting his head on the dresser on his way down. America sat up ever so slightly, eyes widening.

"Math-" America's voice was drowned out by England and France's bickering. Mathieu collected himself again and slid out of the room, much to America's dismay. France and England, oblivious to Alfred's presence, continued to argue.

"You know just as well as I do that the only reason I've ever kept the git is because he brought me a lot of revenue, and still does." England said quietly, hoping the seemingly-asleep America wouldn't hear.

He did.


	2. Intermission: Stalking 101  Nordics!

Liet and Feliks; Stalking 101

"…Poland, what are you-" Liet was cut off by Poland shushing him.

"Like, quiet! I totally can't see what she's doing!" Poland turned to glare at him for a moment, then returned his gaze to the binoculars in front of him.

"She? Feliks," Liet's eyes widened, seeming extremely confused. "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Seychelles! I've GOT to see how she does her hair like that! I-ouch!" A sideways hand came down hard on his head. He glared upwards, only to see Austria glaring right back at him. Poland let out a small 'eep', quickly moving away from the aristocratic country and hiding behind Lithuania.

"I am ashamed to say I was a childhood friend of yours. Now get your head out of the clouds and help us find America!"

Rule 1: Don't get caught by an aristocratic asshole.

Meanwhile, in the North Pole…. The Nordic's Not So Exhaustive Search

"TURKEY!" Finland shouted. He jumped up, giving Sweden a high-five. "Way to go!" Sweden let out an uncharacteristic smile, nodding in Denmark's direction, indicating that it was his turn. Denmark scoffed, standing and grabbing a bowling ball before hopping onto the hardwood.

"I'll show you how to bowl." Denmark huffed, stepping up to throw. He took a tentative step forward, then quickened his pace and threw. The ball flew perfectly on the hardwood, headed right for the head pin. However, the ball suddenly decided it didn't want to comply, and hurled itself into the gutter. "You son of a bitch!" Denmark shouted, walking down the lane. The foul line buzzer blared, but he ignored it.

"Denmark! What on earth are you _doing_?" Iceland shouted, waving his arms around.

"Getting my strike!" Denmark echoed, running even faster down the lane, aiming a hard kick at the pins. They all fell down, and Denmark returned to where his teammates were seated. The Nordics glanced at one another, than burst out laughing.

"We could have just changed the score on the machines…" Finland snickered. He looked over when someone started approaching them. "Oh crud! It's Austria!" Finland whisper-screamed, and the Nordics' smiles faded as they turned to face Austria.

"And just what do you think you're all doing?" Austria questioned, standing stoically in front of them. The Nordics glanced at each other for a long time, until Denmark took his beer and threw it at Austria's face.

"Oh shit! Everyone run!" Iceland screamed, rushing towards the door, with the rest of the Nordics chasing after.

"D'nmar'k, 're 'n id'ot." Sweden growled, but then he chuckled, "Th't wa' fun 's 'ell, though."

Meanwhile, Austria stood there in shock. "Nordics!" He shouted loudly, then composed himself. "Note to self: _Kill Denmark_ Mark Denmark's capital Warsaw. That's a fate worse than death. Austria scribbled onto the notepad he had with him. _This is going to be a long search_.


End file.
